Adam Suttler
Adam Suttler is a prominent member of the Sasori Initiative, a White-Team alliance. He is currently the Minister of Education, and the sole writer and editor-in-chief of the alliance newspaper, The Sasori Star. The Past The past of Adam Suttler and his predecessors is not able to be said comprehensibly through a narrative. Therefore, it is only fair that you hear it directly from the horse's mouth, in an interview with Adam Suttler: '' :: Let's start from the very beginning. I kick-started my nation exactly 3 years ago, when my good friend canus suggested the game to me. And so, I started as The Fuhrer, of Kleine Deutschland. You see, I had a bit of a zeal for Nazi Germany at the time; standing up to the world all by themselves and such (technically, being Polish, I shouldn't do so, but it shouldn't matter too much), it was pretty brilliant. I had no idea what I was supposed to do; canus and I were basically in same boat. However, he went off to NPO, while I joined a small group called House Atreides. They were a good group, though some of them were a little unstable (they'd go off on nuclear raids and such. Not a fun party sometimes). By the time the First Great War erupted, I'd just figured out the basics of my nation. Although House Atreides didn't play a huge role in the war, we prospered immensely from the aftermath of the conflict, gaining a few new members, and many weakened raid targets (since we didn't really ally ourselves to anyone, we figured we'd clean up the mess that was left). We went pretty strongly for a while post-war. A while after the war, I came to realize that House Atreides wasn't a real organization, if one were to look at its fundamentals. We had no government structure, an internal aid program, and a forum based on military tips and tactics; we were a disorganized group of rogues, really. Because of this lack of structure, a couple friends and myself went over to the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON), while was a well-structured small alliance at the time. I really liked their whole alliance philosophy at the time: "Cybernations is a car. Alliances are essentially engines, and you are the cogs in a machine. Now, if the cogs are well oiled, then you have yourself a very fine-working engine." This is exactly the view I take to CN, and I still keep to it today. During my time here, I acquired vast knowledge of the inner workings of the CN console, and also of alliance politics, the government systems, etc. ''Although IRON was a great place, frictions between me and some other members were starting to become rough. In order to avoid further conflict, I chose to leave, and joined an alliance in which a friend of mine was in: The Imperial Republic. Plenty of friendly members, and a highly organized government and military system were just some of the outstanding attributes of this small alliance. As the Second Great War came, we took a more aggressive stance towards the war, participating with much more enthusiasm than I did in the first one (I can't remember which side we fought for, but we didn't lose :P ). The war allowed us to truly show our colors, and we won many allies out of our bravery at the end. ''Post-GWII, the CN world entered into a stage of somewhat political standstill. Many nations were recovering from the Second Great War, while a large increase in nations was also experienced. I grew to become close friends with the High Command of The Imperial Republic, and had eventually earned the position of MoFA. What no one expected was the /b/ hacking of the game, and a theft of the source code, thus shutting down the game (that phishing alert and messages thing at the CN page after you log in never used to be there until that happened. The game was shut down for a good 12 days). Shortly after the game came back online, GWIII erupted, and we were thrown back into the thick of battle. However, due to some quick diplomacy by yours truly, the IR's part in the war ended quickly, and we were left with the cleanup at the end. Of course, this political move was not seen too well by many military patriots in the alliance, and after a general vote, I was removed from office promptly after. Because of this upset, I resigned from the alliance, and set out to find a new home. ''I wandered CN for a bit, before accepting a recruitment letter from The Axis of Imperial Nations, a Germanic-themed alliance that was just starting out. I joined up, and quickly rose through the ranks of the alliance. In late March, I managed to become the Minister of Justice for the alliance, and was soon recognized for my skills in office. The leader, Kaiser Friedrich III (sounds very familiar, but I assure you, it's not the same person) soon after promoted me to be the High Chancellor of the alliance (the old one just resigned, though he still acted as though he was in charge). Sure enough, we were couped by a group of the former chancellor's friends, who set up a spy network within our alliance (he had root admin powers, so he took us all down). The AIN then collapsed, many of the members leaving to prominent alliances such as the Gramlins, and to the newly formed Norden Verein, to which I was offered membership and a position. However, I declined, and tried to reforge the alliance, but to no avail. ''After giving up the AIN, I decided to head my own alliance, called the Worldwide Imperial Nations (WIN). A few members sympathetic to my cause joined up with me as well, and we made the alliance work. We prospered throughout the rest of March and April, and managed to grow tremendously, until about mid May. Following such a period of prosperity, it eventually came to an end, when we were attacked by Atlantis and were decimated. Being forced to disband, we did, and henceforth, I deleted my nation. ''In late May 2007, I rejoined the game as Lech Walesa, of Polska. I was ready to take on CN again, but this time, I would not let myself fail as I did previously. Shortly after rejoining the game, I got a recruitment letter from Kaiser Frederick II, the emperor of The German Empire (not the same guy as the AIN leader, though). Naturally, I join because of my history with Germanic alliances. I aced the entry exam (being a seasoned veteran of this game), and became a soldier. It was this time when I wrote most of my guides, met people like Vlad Dracula, Lord Cyvole, Infinite Sungod, Agent Zero, MWF, Dethodav, and countless others who linger, left, or have passed on. Our first TGE battle came with the destruction of the Deutscher Volksbund, a small Nazi alliance that threatened our Imperialism (that sounds familiar). Shortly after, one of our "members", namely Spiderpig and Comrade Vader, destroyed our alliance forums, and forced us to recreate a second forum. Since we lost most of the guides and material in the deletion of the other forums, I decided to lend a hand, and supply my guides to TGE, with the hope that we can move forward again. As such, I was promoted to Minister of Education for my generous contribution, and set off on the road to greatness in TGE. I instituted a comprehensive entry exam for new members, to teach them of our ways and methods before they took on our banner, which proved quite a success. A battle then ensued with another Nazi Alliance, called the Axis, and ended quickly after some minor bloodletting. ''Once we moved to the Third forum (with which some of you may still be familiar with), our government and military expanded, and we were headed in the right direction. I headed two terms of MoE before switching over to Minister of War for a term. I was a bit of a novice at military affairs at the time, though I managed to create the comprehensive Tech Raiding Acts that TGE still uses today. I tried to personalize the Army Groups, giving their commanders more flexibility in the decoration of their battalions, though many commanders did not bother to use it. The MoW term could be considered my commencement of a fall, as in December 2007, an alliance called Prussia merged with us, and we experienced an influx of new potential, some notables being Rommelgrad and The Great Imperator. However, this presented a problem as well, as I was faced with running against the leader of their alliance, one Otto von Bismarck, for another terms of MoW. It was the biggest voting turnout in TGE history, with me losing by a mere 27-24 (later, it was revealed that the votes were tampered with, and that Vlad Dracula rigged the voting). Not a devastating loss, but I wanted to finish a good back-to-back term. Later, it was revealed that conflicts arose between Vlad and Otto, and the majority of the Prussians pulled out of the agreement. We naturally declared war after Otto recruited people from our ranks to join him, and crushed Prussia, embracing any Prussians that wanted to return. I later took on the position of Secretary of Internal Affairs under D3filed, as I required to take a role in the lives of our members. ''After we reached 1 mill NS in January, the Empire went through a period of sporadic growth; we gained many new members, the most familiar being Conrad Paleaologus I and Shurukian. In February, I regained my former position of MoE, and for two terms, things went very smoothly until May. A large controversy was held in TGE for the legitimacy of the April senate elections, and talk of a separatist party, led by Franz Ferdinand, was sent around. Naturally intrigued, I went to see what it was about, and was falsely charged with treason for associating with the group. I spent a good 2 months in exile, and formed an alliance, Alpha Orionis, with a few former TGE friends. However, as one member's dictating dominance was too much to bear, I abandoned AOri, and returned to TGE, which accepted me back with open arms. We engaged in a war with Norden Verein at that point (in which some of my former friends resided from AIN), and with the help of our allies, obliterated them. I was voted in as a senator later in July. However, problems arose when Shurukian (she was made Empress in a short time, after being married to Kaiser Fred. He left on a leave of absence, and she took over) was forced to step down by Vlad, when she suspected that Kaiser may have had a multi. Thus, the Sasori Initiative was born from her, and Gerrard Turill, who had left TGE prior to this. I had a large dilemma in this: stay with TGE, or go with Shurukian whom I knew I could trust. Both places were dear to me, but I thoguht I knew where my place was at that time. Candidates from the Senate were being picked to be the Vice-Chancellor of TGE; naturally I put myself up, and was voted in legitimately. However, Vlad was not too pleased, so he denied me my rightful place, and chose Valdemar instead (I don't hold it against Valdemar; he's pretty good guy, in my opinion). That did it; I chose to abandon TGE, and go with TSI. So I deleted. :::::-Interview conducted with Adam Suttler, 09/01/09 Rise to Power Suttler began his career on November 5, 2008, ironically on the day of the fictional "V for Vendetta" character's death. He started in The Sasori Initiative as the Minister of Education, and quickly rose up the ranks, becoming a senator. Category:The Sasori Initiative Category:Member of The Sasori Initiative